rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent York (The Freelancer Archives)
"Private? Sir, I'm no Private. I'm a Freelancer, I am so much more scary." ''- Agent York scares the Reds'' Agent York is one of the primary protagonists, an Agent of Project Freelancer in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives Season One. He made his first appearance in the 'Pray' Trailer. Role in the Plot 'Club Errera' Agent York is shown to be drinking a scotch and raspberry at Club Errera when he is approached by Agent Carolina (who, like York is not currently part of Project Freelancer). The two converse about eachother's lives briefly before being interupted by one of the Club's members. After threatening to rape Carolina, York initiates a fight in order to defend her. The two fight to escape the club, ultimately resulting in at least two casualties. Upon escaping York and Carolina notice that they have not been followed out of the club. York then proceeds to offer Carolina a place to say after using her lighter. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent York is among the nine recruits who are the first agents to join Project Freelancer. Upon arriving he is met alongside the other agents by the Director, the Counselor, the ship's 'dumb artificial intelligence' F.I.L.S.S. and chief mechanic Sarah Ashton. Upon being assigned the title of Agent York the agents part ways to explore the Mother of Invention. York and the other freelancers then dispersed across the ship, coming across the locker room where the agents found their emblems. F.I.L.S.S. offered the agents as they lazed in the locker room to test out the new Training Floor. Agent York led Team Two with Agent Rhode and Agent Wyoming. After losing dramatically to Agent Carolina's team (with Agent Nevada and Agent Virginia) they began Lockdown Paintball scenario where they lost again, but this time Agent Wyoming was shot in the neck and was unable to continue. Refusing to forfeit Wyoming subbed off for Iowa. Iowa offered the team hope even becoming a threat to Carolina, however, Iowa did not ensure victory and they lost more times. The scenario was cut short when F.I.L.S.S. realised she had to make technical upgrades. Agent York joined the other Freelancers in the Mess Hall (with the exception of Carolina and Wyoming). York left early and returned to the armory where he began to stare at his Khaki armor and reassure himself that Project Freelancer would provide a new start. Again his attempts were cut short when pilot Four Seven Niner entered and announced to him that The Director had summoned him for a briefing. He and the other agents attended in the War Room where it was revealed that York would be sent to fight for the Reds in Blood Gulch. 'York's First Kill' Having arrived in Blood Gulch Agent York rendezvous with the Red Team. After meeting Mutton and his team it is revealed to him that he must find and assassinate a member of the Blue Team named Lenny Cheese. After several setbacks Cheese is finally found, and York is hesitant to kill the young boy upon realizing he actually hadn't killed anyone before. However, he is eventually forced to and emotionally distraught he retreats. 'Counseling' Some time after returning Agent York meets The Counselor for a post-battle debriefing and a counseling session about the trauma and guilt that York experiences. He leaves the office feeling somewhat better until his superior makes it aware to him that all but two of the Blue Team soldiers were killed in a battle that occurred as a result of York's successful assassination mission. Wandering the halls of the Mother of Invention, Agent York is confronted by Agent Rhode. Rhode assures him that first kills are a tough hurdle to vault over, that Rhode is still haunted by his first experience with death. 'Armor Enhancement Theory' During a theory lesson in which all the Agents attend, they learn of Armor Enhancements and how crucial it is to maintain them. As well as how important it is to, when using them, connect the enhancement to the Command Server to prevent risk of death. As the Agents leave the room it is revealed to them that they will receive their own unique enhancement at the end of the day. During lunch at the Mess Hall York and Rhode sit together. The two notice Sarah sitting alone and invite her over. She nervously explains that she's never held a gun before in which York tries to assure her that the issue is not important, as until that day he'd never used a gun on another person. In the armory York receives his enhancement, one that Carolina helps him install. He has an enhancement that does not require the use of a pipeline, a Healing Unit. After reading up on the instructions he accompanies Carolina as she installs her own and is shocked to discover that she has two enhancements, both of which do not require a pipeline to the Command Server. 'The New Recruits' Months after Agent York's initiation into Project Freelancer he joined his fellow agents in the Docking Bay where Four Seven Niner brought in the second group of recruits. They were: Oklahoma, Connecticut, Colorado, Dakota, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Agent Vermont. After the Agents were all introduced and welcomed by F.I.L.S.S. Agent Rhode joined Iowa and York to meet Agent Dakota, Oklahoma and Florida. After a short time Florida is summoned to the armory, and Oklahoma follows. Agent Dakota offers some insight on his history, retelling that he has a twin sister whom he grew up with in Minnesota. He claims that he was paid by the Director to join Project Freelancer because of his sniping abilities. Acknowledging that Wyoming, Virginia and Dakota were all snipers and all were paid York decides that he too will train to become a sniper in hopes of gaining profit as well. Armor Enhancement 'Healing Unit' Agent York's Healing Unit allows him to be healed when he receives injuries such as cuts, bruises, bullet grazes, broken bones and bullet wounds to 'less important' areas of the body (such as arms and legs). Gunshots in more critical areas, such as the chest and head can also be healed in rare cases if the enhancement is connected to a Command Server. If Agent York connects his Armor Enhancement to the Command Server then it can also be ensured that injuries can be healed much quicker with minimal loss of blood. If a wound is received the enhancement also stimulates a small adrenalin boost to keep him alive. This adrenalin boost will also provide 'makeup' blood for that lost in the injury. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' York is described by Carolina to be a generally muscular character. He has brown eyes and short, brown hair with a spiked fringe. 'Casual Wear' At Club Errera Agent York is shown wearing a short sleeved black shirt, long blue denim jeans and leather shoes. 'Combat Armor' Agent York's combat armor consists of a Mark VI Helmet, Mark VI Shoulder Pads and a Mark VI Chestplate. Her armor colors consist of Khaki primary colors, Khaki secondary colors and White armor details. List of Injuries Agent York has not yet been shown to recieve any serious injuries over the course of The Freelancer Archives. Personality Agent York has been shown to be a generally quite 'shy guy'. However, York also displays a series of jokes to show his quite humorous nature. York also shows his eagerness to fight and displays initiative in the heat of battle. He also is shown to be quite emotionally traumatized when he takes his first kill and sees the results of what he has done. Skills and Abilities While drinking with Agent Carolina at Club Errera, York claims that he has been arrested for breaking into his own apartment. He is shown to have good initiative in the way he escapes the bar fight. York is also shown to be an expert in close quarters combat, implying he has been in many fights before. Relationships 'Agent Carolina' Agent York is shown to be interested in Agent Carolina romantically. He often tries to 'seduce' or flirt with her but oftens makes himself appear foolish. He shows very little need to show dominance and power, understanding that both appear as skillful as the other in combat. 'Agent North Dakota' Agent North Dakota arrives in the second group of fresh recruits. He is approached by York and his friends and he is then treated as 'one of the gang', joining them in their friendship group. 'Agent Utah' Agent York has barely conversed with his fellow Freelancer Agent Utah. However, upon arriving at the Mother of Invention he describes Utah as an agent who 'seemed nice enough' however continues to say that it is too early to tell. 'Agent Iowa' Agent York has barely conversed with his fellow Freelancer Agent Iowa. However, upon arriving at the Mother of Invention he describes Iowa as an agent who is hilarious and probably one of the nicest guys he was ever likely to meet - this is even considering the fact that only months earlier he had lost his entire family in a war between two Japanese factions. 'Agent Rhode' During their time together in Project Freelancer, York and Rhode have developed a relationship similar to that of a 'best friendship'. This is evident as when York is assured his guilt is nothing to worry about after murdering a simulation trooper. 'Sarah Ashton' Chief Engineer Ashton is treated kindly by Rhode and York in the series. When she is embarrassed and feeling 'underwhelming' compared to the other Agents she is included by the two as to feel better about herself; she is treated as 'one of the gang'. ""Agent Montana"" Agent Montana is known to be a very respective and fun character he is also known to be York's apprentice and looks up to York. Trivia *York is shown to own a home or 'holiday apartment' in Nex Alexandria on Reach. *York admits he was going to join the UNSC but had not been accepted. It is highly implied that Carolinaand the Director offered a chance for him to join the UNSC by becomming a Freelancer. Category:Characters